Cat and Mouse
by SwingWhenYou'reWinning
Summary: The first time he met her, he never had even an inkling of the twisted events that would follow.
1. Chapter 1

Whilst autumn winds wailed outside, Albus Severus Potter moved with grace through the crowded ballroom, head held high with a quiet dignity. Although his hair stuck out at all angles, and his eyes were tired from paperwork, being dressed in a simple tuxedo, he blended in well with the collected guests, all there to celebrate the wealthy Alex Poulton, a man who had recently come into prominence within the broomstick industry, who'd asked for the protection of the Aurors for tonight. The Aurors had received a tip off about Poulton's family ruby, one of the largest in the world, being under attack tonight from thieves, and whilst, from what Albus could see, it was protected with charms, it wouldn't be tricky to break enough to get it. It wasn't a job worthy of fully trained Aurors, so Peter Hatch, insisted on sending his least favourite recruit Albus, to do the menial job.

Being an Auror wasn't all Albus assumed it would be. It had been almost easy for Albus to get into the office, without (as many of his colleages would assume) his famous father, recent retired Head of Auror office Harry Potter. Everyone assumed that during his training, Harry Potter helped his son to be better than the other 4 recruits, which was a cruel lie in Albus's eyes, one started and spread by Rita Skeeter.

"Potter" Peter's high pitched squall pierced his ear as he dumped the case file on Albus's desk in the Ministry "If you fuck this up, your life won't be worth living"

"It'll go fine" Albus muttered, flicking through the case study. With a final glare, Peter retired to his own cubicle, running his hands over his bald head in frustration.

Peter wasn't one for bluffing either.

As he passed a mirror, adorned with recently required gem stones, he finally had a chance to take a look at himself. Whilst undergoing Auror training, he'd refused financial help from both his parents, instead getting a job at a restaurant in London, and the pay received was difficult to live by and the hours were long and uncompressing. Often, he'd made choices between heat and food, which in the summer was an easy choice, but when winter rolled by, the choice became harder. He'd suffered with a bit of weight loss, which was still visible today, even though he'd eaten very well recently with the recent heat wave in England, which didn't help the bags and dark circles under his eyes.

His eyes landed on a slight figure sat at one of the tables. With mahogany hair, curled widely, with a tight revealing black dress encasing her pale body, a red sash emphasizing her waist, it was hard not to look at the woman. She met his eyes, smiling with cherry red lips and raising her glass of champagne slightly at him.

"Ahh Albus" a large hand rested on his shoulder as Poulton found him "I'm glad to see you"  
"Likewise" though Albus didn't take his eyes off the mystery girl "The turnout is impressive" Albus said gesturing to the hundreds of people "How do you know that young lady?"

"Oh, one of my employee's daughters I think" Poulton chuckled "Something to look at right? But anyway, the security for tonight, are you the only Auror-"

"What's her name?"

"Carmelita Simpson" he said off handily "Now, about security for tonight, I may bring in more later-"

"I'm going to mingle, as to not raise suspicion" he said as he walked away, towards the young lady.

"Yes?" Poulton said distractedly, now looking at his wife, who was talking to another man, a lot younger and more handsome then his own 56 year old state.

As he approached, she got up, completely ignoring a man trying to talk to her, and made her way over to Albus.

"So finally done talking about me?"

"How did-"

"The way you looked whilst talking to Poulton" she smirked "There's always a look sweetheart"

"Ahh, a detective?"

"No, just aware of those around me, bowtie" she smiled, adjusting the bright green tie slightly, biting her lips as she did.

"I find it hard to believe that you're alone here" his emerald eyes darted around for some over protective boyfriend or fiancé to come running at him, and except for envious glances from most men, there was nothing.  
"Who says I'm alone?" she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling "I'm not sure how I should take that. Is it a compliment or an insult?"

"Well, if I were with you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight"

"What a charming tongue you have" she twirled a curl around her finger, releasing it from a fancy looking up do held by her wand "Must I lock it up with the rest of the silver?"

"You'd have to take to rest of me with you"

"How forward, though I should expect that from an Auror"

"You know?"

"I guessed" she got up, making her way over to the ruby, as Albus followed her.

"Now, Mr Auror, I assume you're here because of this lovey ruby" she smiled, leaning down and peering through the protective charms "It is rather exquisite"

"Ahh, unfortunately Miss, I cannot divulge that information"

"How dull" she sighed "I always thought being an Auror would be exciting"

"It is, when you complete training"

"Oh" she smiled "D'you want to dance?"

"Yes"

She grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. She pulled out her wand, releasing her curls and putting her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her waist, moving from side to side to the slow music.

"Well this is cozy"  
"I'd agree Bowtie"

"Are you not interested in my name?"

"You figured mine out by contacts, I'll do the same"

"Well, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, my mother home-schooled me, actually"

"Oh right, so what do you do now"

"A little bit of everything I suppose" she smiled "What made you want to be an Auror?"

"Oh, expectations, dreams from childhood I suppose"

"Expectations?"  
"My father was an Auror"

"So why didn't you break away? Become something else entirely?"

"Not many options. I haven't got the patience for Healer, I couldn't do puzzles all day and the idea of turning Quidditch into a job" he shook his head "No, it'd take all the fun from it"

"So instead you're paid to go to fancy parties and dance with beautiful women" she frowned sarcastically "My heart bleeds"

"I thought it would" he smiled "This is an odd perk I suppose"

The song ended, and much to Albus's confusion, Carmelita suddenly leaned in to passionately kiss him on the lips, leaving Albus very confused before responding with equal hunger, pulling her closer until their bodies were almost completely joined together. She pulled away, much too soon for Albus's liking, her eyes sparkling with a coy smile on her face. She leant in again, this time targeting his ear.

"Thankyou" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek, turning and walking away, sashaying her hips as she did.

Albus stood in shock for a moment, smiling in a dazed way and watching her leave, until a scream ruptured his dreamlike stated.

"The ruby is gone!"

"How? It's impossible!"

"Potter!" yell of Alex was completely different to the calm likable man he spoke to a couple of hours back. Turning to him, Poulton's face was completely red, his toupee slanted on his sweating forehead, his beady blue eyes bright with anger "What the hell? Where is it?"

"I-I-I-"  
"Go find who fucking stole it!"

"Yes sir" Albus fumbled, leaving the ballroom and following Carmelita out of the house, furious at himself for getting distracted. It was clear now; she was undoing the charms whilst dancing with him, summoning it whilst she kissed him. How could he not see it? How was he so idiotically distracted by her?

As he stood out onto the street, the cool October air nipped at his hands and face, forcing him to consider the she could have easily of apparated away from the cold and to Spain or Paris. He walked down the street, getting a cigarette out, lighting it with his wand and trying to think of a way of tracking her. He'd been embarrassed by her, and he would get his revenge.

"Bowtie, smoking isn't healthy you know"

He turned at the sound of her voice, wand raised, as she stood on top of the roof tops, her dress ripped up to the thighs in order to allow her freer movement. She smirked at him, dodging a stunning spell easily with a backflip.

"Not so gentlemanly now are you?" she sang, running along the rooftops, jumping between them with ease, followed by Albus who followed her on the ground, shooting stunning spells at her constantly.

"Many Aurors would have given up by now, Bowtie" she winked

"Miss Simpson you are under arrest for… thieving" Albus yelled, not being able to think of anything clever to say.

"Ok, ok Bowtie, ok" she laughed "But you'll have to catch me first"

She turned and began to run along a telephone wire, confusing Albus for a moment, as he finally noticed her shoes. Trainers. And the second he had to pause and contemplate this was enough for her to escape far enough away for him not to catch up.

"I'll get you Carmelita" he yelled into the night, spitting on the floor.

"Until next time Bowtie!"


	2. Chapter 2

She changed from her dress into a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest, downing the potion in record time, shivering slightly at the bitter taste, and sat down, annoyed at the sudden heaviness overpowering her. This potion reinstated the weight she evaporated away using the potion she'd snuck into her champagne, making the next couple of hours an uncomfortable experience.

She dug the shrunken ruby from her clutch, returning it to its natural size, smiling at her distorted reflection. All that planning and running for this thing. It wasn't like it was the greatest thing she'd ever stolen, or the greatest heist she'd ever accomplished in her career, both things were mediocre at best. No, it'd been an itch really. Noticing the ruby in the case file she'd stolen, her mind conducted a rough plan in a few minutes. It'd seemed amazing then, now it was just a hunk of rock but it had meant a lot to the owner. A small sting of loss for the endless dead, thanks to his dealing the Death Eaters all those years ago. Carmelita planned to target him again, though for what she wasn't sure, and she was positive he wouldn't be holding another party for a while. Ahh well, she thought, they'll always be someone else.

She picked up a book, but her mind wandered over to the Auror she'd met tonight, 'Bowtie' as she decided to call him now. He seemed nice, for an Auror, anyway. And he was rather good looking-

And you probably lost him his job.

She wasn't used to this feeling, sort of sadness, mixed with self-loathing and helplessness. Was it another side effect of the potion? Is this what people called guilt? She didn't like it one bit.

Maybe I could do something nice for him. The entertaining thought made her smile. What could I do for someone who may or may not hate me? Plus she'd have to sneak into either the Ministry or his house. Ahh well, if the opportunity arises, I'll do something nice.

Settling down into her chair, she closed her eyes, ready for a night of rest.

Oh the other side however, Albus sat stubbornly in Peter's cubicle, as he was screamed at by his boss.

"-A pair of big tits? Is that all it takes to distract you from your post? I could fire you right now!"

"I understand that-"  
"You don't understand! That's why he doesn't have his 'effin ruby"

"Look I made a mistake-"

"A mistake? A mistake is where someone spills my coffee all over the place, this is an effin' disgrace. No get out of my effin' face"

Albus made his way to his desk, the look on his face so thunderous that no one dared laugh or talk about tonight to him. How he couldn't even catch up with a running girl, who didn't even apparate. How Harry Potter's son was outwitted so easily by a chick in a tight black dress. He'd never felt so embarrassed at work before, and Paul had done a good job alienating him from the others. He put his hands in his pockets, and, to his surprise, he found a note in an elegant script.

_See you soon Bowtie_

_Carmelita x_

He screwed up the paper with one hand, getting a whiff of her flowery perfume in the process. Now she was mocking him even more! He wished she'd never met her! But now be decided he'd be the one to arrest her, to bring her to justice after tonight. He'd make sure to make the prison sentence as long as he could.


End file.
